villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladimir Makarov
Vladimir Makarov is the leader of the Russian Ultranationalists and the successor of Imran Zakhaev. He served as the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the main antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Due to his involvement in causing the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and its sequel games he is considered the overall main antagonist of the entire Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky. History Prior to the Massacre According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper along with his longtime best friend, Yuri. Later on in his career he made it into Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. Eventually, the U.N held an inquiry investigating charges of human rights abuse. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel. The inquiry was ultimately dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Makarov would soon bring his former military training to bear, focusing his efforts in many criminal and terrorist enterprises, such as kidnapping, human trafficking of women, hijackings, money laundering, terror bombings of military/civilian targets, drug trafficking, assassinations, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within the anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was eventually killed by British and Loyalist forces during the course of the Russian Civil War and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safe-house, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price and Soap. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. ''Modern Warfare 2'' Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexi Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen, though he finds out the latter's undercover identity. To reveal Allen's undercover work, Makarov launches a brutal terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. After fighting their way through FSB forces, Makarov and his men escape. However, Makarov shoots Allen with an M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. Eventually, Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, leading Task Force 141 to investigate. Gary Sanderson and Ghost obtain intelligence on Makarov, but both are killed by Shepherd who is trying to avenge his 30,000 Marines by taking down Makarov himself and to soon initiate a major strike on Russia with a planned strong military force and bury any evidence of his foul play. He and his forces are attacked by Shepherd's Shadow Company in an aircraft boneyard. Makarov is then contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd, saying the famous phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Realizing that his only hope for survival was getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov agrees to tell Price of Shepherd's location, saying "I'll see you in hell", to which Price responds "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first". Although no outcome of the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces is given, it is presumed that Makarov survives and went into hiding. Airport Massacre and Global Conflict As a reference of the past, Makarov and his Inner Circle operatives launched their brutal terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with their latest member, Alexei Borodin (Joseph Allen's alias) in tow. By the end of the assault, it is believed that Makarov knows Borodin is an undercover CIA operative. So, he kills Allen and leaves his body at the scene of the massacre, implicating the American soldier in the attack. Makarov explains to his comrades that his actions were meant to bring a full scale war between the United States and Russia. Incidentally, this war would personally benefit General Shepherd. Yuri, seemingly aware with Makarov's true plan, tried to stop the planned massacre by alerting the FSB, only for him to be shot and left to die for betraying his old friend. Yuri tried vainly to stop the massacre, only to collapse due to massive blood loss from his wound. Eventually, he was rescued and had been holding a deep grudge on Makarov for his betrayal and his violent acts against his own countrymen ever since. ''Modern Warfare 3'' Makarov returns in Modern Warfare 3, seeking the launch codes for the nuclear warheads from the president of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky. He kidnaps the president and his daughter, Alena, in an attempt to obtain the launch codes out of him. Meanwhile, he plans to detonate chemical weapons that will poison some of Europe's biggest cities (i.e Paris, London, Hamburg, etc) and launches a military invasion on the continent with the goal of Russia being its supreme ruler. When Price plans an assassination attempt on him, Makarov kills a trusted ally of Price, Russian Loyalist Sargent Kamarov, including his closest friend, S.A.S. Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish (who was also Price's protege). Death After the end of Third World War, Makarov was hiding in the Dubai Hotel. Captain Price and Yuri caught wind of his location and attacked the hotel. Makarov attempted to escape via helicopter, however, Price took the helicopter down. On the rooftop of the hotel, Makarov was about to execute Price when Yuri shot him. Makarov survived the shot and then killed Yuri. Infuriated by the loss of another friend, Price coiled a rope around Makarov's neck. As both men fell into the hotel, he attempts to attack Price, but his neck was snapped by the rope coiled around it while Price landed safely, but injured. Killed Victims *Vasquez (Caused) *Paul Jackson (Caused) *"Deadly" Pelayo (Caused) *Joseph Allen *Vasili Zhukov (Caused) *Pavel Morozov (Caused) *Bogdan Sokolov (Caused) *Anya Kovaleva (Caused) *Leonid Pudovkin *Andrei Harkov *Kamarov (Caused) *John "Soap" MacTavish (Caused) *"Sandman" (Caused) *"Truck" (Caused) *"Grinch" (Caused) *Yuri *30,000 United States Marine Corps soldiers (Caused) *Numerous counts of unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Crimes Acts of Terrorism *2001 - To start off Makarov's reign of terror, Imran Zakhaev orders Makarov to bomb a Moscow city bus. The mission succeeded and killed 29 people and injured 19 more. *2001 - Used a modified London Underground train filled with explosives to bomb Piccadilly Circus, killing 407. *2001 - Massacre at GUM mall in Moscow, 87 dead. *2002 - Hijack of Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea. Greek Navy boarding party along with two crew members killed before $3 million ransom is paid. *2002 - Murder of three Russian infantry soldiers. *2002 - $1.5 million stolen from a ZBV bank. *2003 - Repression of North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups. **Assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. **Murder of Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch, who was investigating political crimes in the region. *2003 - Bombing of several high Government buildings in Kazakhstan, 245 dead. *2003 - Commander of two Kreigler Airliner hijackings, 378 dead, including eight of his own men. *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2004 - Kidnapping of 15 college students from Russia, five dead. *2004 - Bombing of two embassies in Africa, 28 dead 48 injured. *2005 - Hold-up of billion trucks in Moscow, stole three million rubles. Three security guards dead. *2005 - Hijacking of cruise ship in the Baltic Sea, tortured US passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2006 - Murder of famous British designer Rob Millington. *2006 - Murder of three U.S. airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2006 - Helped coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in human rights abuse. *2007 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. *2007 - Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. *2007 - Blowing up of Russia-Germany gas pipeline in Belarus because of Gasneft refusing to pay a fee to prevent “disruption to service”. *2007 - Robbing of $15 million worth of diamonds, gems and stones from a Siberian mining company. *2008 - A Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 killed or wounded. *2008 - FSB vehicle ambushed, five agents dead. *2008 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were bombed, three people dead. *2009 - Shopping mall bomb blows up Swedish furniture store in St. Petersburg, one hundred shoppers killed or wounded. *2009 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Moscow foiled. *2009 - Soccer stadium in Moscow is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to Makarov. *2009 - Trafficking of over $2,100,000 worth of weapons, drugs, and people. *Operations in Rwanda, Sierra Leone, and Kosovo (No Russian cutscene). *2011 - Detonates a nuclear device, killing 30,000 U.S. Marines and countless others. *2016 - Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, which provoked the Russo-American war (234 civilians, security, and FSB killed {total of 237 people killed - according to Return to Sender cutscene}) *2016 - Abduction of Russian President Vorshevsky, unknown number of FSO agents dead. Gallery VladMakarov.png Makarov profile.jpg Vladimir Makarov Summary.png Trivia *Makarov is very similar to Air Force One film character Egor Korshunov. **They are both Russian psychopaths, mass murderers, wear body armor, wield M4A1 Carbines, attacked a president's plane and die by a cable wrapped around their necks. They are also physically similar, except for Korshunov having facial hair. *He is the most hated character from the Modern Warfare series, being rivaled by Khaled Al-Asad and Imran Zakhaev. *Makarov has repeatedly been named one of the best Call of Duty villains, and one of the greatest villains in video games history. *It is possible to kill him BEFORE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This can be performed in the Modern Warfare Remastered version of the game. However, this is considered non-canon as the official canon of his death takes place in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Makarov is the overarching villain of the Modern Warfare trilogy because if he hadn't caused World War III, the trilogy wouldn't have happened. Plus, he was around longer and had a bigger impact on the trilogy than any other villain, and he also had bigger plans than anyone else. pl:Władimir Makarow Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Jingoist Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Fascists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Embezzlers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incriminators Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Extortionists Category:Barbarian Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords